The Master's series: Part 1 The Will & Obedience
by nihilnemo
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away the night of 31st October, 1981 by his nemesis, Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? What will his return to the wizarding world look like? Mostly set in the year of GoF, so beware!
1. Prologue

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away on the night of 31st October 1981 by his nemesis Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? How will his come back to the wizarding world look like? (mostly set in the year of GoF so beware ;) )

Author's note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction and also I am not an English native (as you can see / and I apologize for my english). So please be good to me :D

Furthermore this is a revised version - **BIG THANKS** to my beta of this chapter: **ABlack**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor almost any of these characters, places and spells;( All the rights reserved to JK Rowling and her peers!

* * *

**Prologue**

"The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning."

Ivy Baker Priest, in Parade, 1958 1)

* * *

That night the world for the Death Eaters fell apart. A mere one-year-old child defeated their Master and was left with nothing but a scratch – in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

For all those fighting against Lord Voldemort it was the day of the long-awaited victory over evil that penetrated their society for years.

Harry James Potter didn't even realize how this night would affect his whole life. A life far away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world, far away from Privet Drive and his aunt Petunia…

But what happened? – one would ask. Well, it all started with the event itself.

Lord Voldemort walked into the manor with a strong desire to kill 'the one' that could endanger his position and power – a little boy – son of two of his strongest opponents: James and Lily Potter. When they tried to stop him, he killed them. Just as he was about to murder the boy.

As he cast the killing curse it reflected upon him. But that was not the most bizarre thing that happened. Voldemort's soul escaped from his body and his raw magic, that was a part of the soul, took the little baby to the sky. And the sky was beautiful that day – every star and constellation could be seen and its color was deep black – like an abyss.

When Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black apparated to the Godric's Hollow only seconds later they came upon three dead bodies. In vain they searched for the child – there was no Harry in the manor, nor in the Godric's Hollow.

As far as the wizarding world was concerned the loss of 'the Potter's child' was only a one of the many fatalities – a significant, spectacular and fascinating one, but still a casualty, as long as Voldemort was gone…

But what happened to the famous Harry Potter?

Lord Voldemort took him to the only place he considered safe – the Slytherin Manor on the North of the island of Azkaban. The place built by Salazar was his 'refugee camp' after the disagreement with the other founders of Hogwarts. As such, only the heirs of Slytherin's family were aware of its existence.

Not strong himself and carrying a baby Voldemort almost did not manage to get to the gates of the estate. Once inside he 'collapsed' in his dinning room – the closest place he could get. The house elves, sensing his arrival, apparated and taking in the situation, started aiding their Master and that strange baby he brought.

As no real help could be given to Lord Voldemort the elves decided to unleash the ghost that lived in the soul. This process disabled their Master chance to ever get his life back but provided him the eternal one that is not offered freely.

You could imagine the Voldemort's rage when he found out that he was no longer a part of the land of the living, nor the part of the land of death.

Having expressed his dissatisfaction he heard a sound he was not used to hearing – a cry of a baby. He realized that there was still a child in this place, that was so voluntarily and eagerly taken.

'Harry Potter' he murmured to himself. 'What shall I do with you? You who destroyed me – a mere child…But with such powers… Yes… I think… Yes.' he contemplated for a moment.

'Misty!' he turned to the one of the house elves.

'Yes Master, sir?' answered frightened creature.

'Take the child and feed him. He will stay with us.' commanded Voldemort and looking once more at the Potter's child he disappeared through the door to the library.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? I know it's short but a series will be really long:) I hope:) Please REVIEW! 

1) I took that quote from another ff – I don't remember the name though… Anybody?


	2. The Master’s decision

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away on the night of 31st October 1981 by his nemesis Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? How will his come back to the wizarding world look like? (mostly set in the year of GoF so beware ;) )

Author's note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction and also I am not an English native (as you can see / and I apologize for my english). So please be good to me :D

And now **BIG** thanks to my betas:

**PadfootzChick**

and

**ABlack**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor almost any of these characters, places and spells :( All the rights reserved to JK Rowling and her peers!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Master's decision**

**

* * *

**

And so the Young Master Harry, as the elves and portraits called him, grew up in the Slytherin Manor. The once Dark Lord brought up Harry Potter, treating him almost like the son he never had. He taught him every thing a young, pure-blood wizard should know, plus some now and then 'amusements', as the ghost used to call the sessions, which one could not call Light Arts at all.

And so the Young Master Harry, as the elves and portraits called him, grew up in the Slytherin Manor. The once Dark Lord brought up Harry Potter, treating him almost like the son he never had. He taught him every thing a young, wizard should know, plus some now and then 'amusements', as the ghost used to call the sessions, which one could not call Light Arts at all. 

The wand Harry used during his lessons belonged to the once highly acclaimed Slytherin heir – Ignatius Tregua. He was famous once for being the liaison throughout the war between werewolves and goblins in the XVth century. He himself was bitten by the werewolf during his mission and died by accident at the hands of his own son, Yago.

Harry heard that story many times from one of the portraits in the library, where he spent most of his time. Yago, learning his mistake and never forgiving himself for what he had done, made something of an altar in the memory of his early deceased father in his bedroom on the fifth floor. One of Ignatius' possessions that remained after his death was his wand, made for him by werewolves' leader – Ianus, a fine wand-crafter. It was 12 inch long, willow, with a string of werewolf hair as the core.

As strong as it was, it did not even match with Harry's magic. But for the time-being it had to suffice. As no one was supposed to know of Harry's existence, no guests or trips outside the manor were allowed.

Because of that fact, many days had Harry spent sitting at the hill, looking across the see at Azkaban Island, longing to go there one day – just for a moment, to take a peek at someone that was not a ghost, elf, nor portrait. One can only imagine how crestfallen he was when he was told by Voldemort that the Azkaban Island was a prison that was guarded by the most frightening creatures on earth – Dementors. He had read about them in one of his precious books. After seeing pictures of them and having read what they did, he dismissed the thought of ever going to that island. When he talked about it with Voldemort, the ghost simply smiled and then said enigmatically:

'One day my boy, one day…' and he floated away, murmuring to himself.

Sometimes Harry just thought that Voldemort was nuts. But he always reassured himself that it was just the ghost trait calling out.

From that day onward he yearned for his Master to say those three precious words: 'You are ready'. Ready to go into the wizarding world, as once Harry was promised – Voldemort told him that a day would come when Harry could go out of the Manor, into the world.

'But not now son, not now…' was the way he always ended the conversations.

A child grew up and became 'too soon', as Voldemort put it one day, a young man, shy of his fourteen birthday. On the night, when Harry was to reach that age the Dark Lord decided to have a talk with his protégé.

'Harry' he started, 'as you know you turn fourteen tonight, you've been living with me in this Manor for almost thirteen years now. I am afraid to say that you can no longer stay here with the old, dead Dark Lord.' he smiled sadly at that.

Harry wanted to interrupt but ceased to do it, as Voldemort put a finger to his mouth saying 'Shoo...'

'It was very hard a decision to make.' he continued, 'You understand that, don't you Harry?' the boy in question nodded quietly. 'No longer can you hide from the public eye. I assume that they proclaimed you dead, made you a nice little tombstone somewhere… Imagine their surprise when they see you,' Voldemort smiled mischievously.

'But you must be prepared my son. There are people who may not believe you or worse, those who may give up everything… to kill you.' Harry looked taken aback. 'Yes. Many of my old followers would love to take a revenge on you. But there is nothing to worry about. As long as you are my protégé no Death Eater will hurt you. I will take care of that…'

This pause gave Harry time to ask question, he was eager to ask: 'Were will I go then, Master?'

'Ah… a good question you ask son. You will continue your education in a highly acclaimed school of wizardry… Hogwarts!' Voldemort always had a flair for dramatics that Harry just adored. The name Hogwarts of course was familiar to the young man and peaked up his interest.

'You see, once I attended the school. It was an experience I will never forget.' His thoughts wandered, but Harry decided to stand quietly now. His Master taught him never to disrupt one's moment of meditation. '_A wizard should respect other wizard's privacy, Harry!'_ still ringed in his ears, those words that the ghost shrieked one evening when he so foolishly disturbed his moment of contemplation.

'Yes…' Voldemort uttered quietly 'You will like it there. It was like a home to me and it will be for you. I am sure you have read about the school in one of your dear books that you read all the time' he smiled almost proudly, but sarcastic at the same time – the truth was that he knew Harry had read almost all the books that were kept in the library. Some, after Voldemort's censoring, were taken away, but none of these books were named 'Hogwarts, A History'. The Dark Lord smiled to himself.

'Of course Master. I've read about the Hogwarts school last year, during my history period' Voldemort knew that Harry had a strange manner of reading books that were in the library – he invents a topic and reads everything that is in reference to it, in a specified period of time. One would say it's crazy but the Dark Lord knew better – it was Harry's way to organize his knowledge and… to entertain himself.

'Good, good… This is what you will do, my son…'

* * *

AN: What do you think of the next chapie? Please REVIEW! It really helps!

And to my very first reviewer:

**Kamorie**: BIG thanks! For being the first to be courageous enough, one of my characters will be named after you. Do you agree:) Oh and I will keep on writing Kamorie – I do need to do sth after HBP…


	3. To Billow and to Twinkle

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away the night of 31st October, 1981 by his nemesis, Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? What will his return to the wizarding world look like? Mostly set in the year of GoF, so beware!

Author's note: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction and also I am not an English native (as you can see / and I apologize for my english). So please be good to me :D Oh and this chapter will be Harry's POV

And now **BIG** thanks to my betas:

**PadfootzChick, ****EncantaSenorPotter **and **ABlack**

They are Great!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor almost any of these characters, places and spells:( All the rights reserved to JK Rowling and her peers!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – To Billow and to Twinkle**

* * *

I Apparated to the Hogsmeade village, as Voldemort had asked me to. The first thing I heard were voices – they were that of real people. The buzz encircled me with its novelty. I felt like when I was four, the day I discovered that I could do magic…

O.o.o.o.o.o.O

_A small child was eating, or at least trying to, in a room with such furnishings it led one to the assumption that it was a dining room: a long, wide table, for fifty people at least, which was surrounded by chairs with skillfully carved ornaments, and among other things - silver cutlery that was laid down for one only person. _

_The child seemed to dislike the room, as well as food placed before him. He spat out the pieces at the house-elf that tried to put them in his mouth._

'_No, Toriek! No! No!' he shouted repeatedly. His moment of recklessness was quickly used by the elf to put more food in._

_There was a reason why this small boy, Harry Potter at that, hated this dish. It was spinach mixed with chicken's liver. Lord Voldemort, along with the 'cruel' house-elves, insisted he eat it as it was 'nutritious'. _

_But he hated it with all his heart and desperately wanted to make it disappear._

_And then it happened – the dish made a popping sound and vanished._

_A house elf, Toriek, stared dumbfounded at the table, then at Harry. After a moment, the elf 'popped' and Disapparated, like the dish._

_Harry was so pleased with himself that he didn't see when Toriek returned with another house-elf, Friki. They placed another spinach-liver dish in front of Harry and tried to force-feed him once more. Now, with the two house-elves, Harry couldn't fight with mere strength, so he did like last time. His thoughts were speeding around the words 'Make it disappear!' and… it did._

_Friki Disapparated and after a couple of minutes, came back along with the new dish… and Lord Voldemort._

_When Harry made the dish vanish once more, Voldemort smiled like the boy had never seen before. And there it was - the proud look in his Master's eyes and that smile produced the previously unknown, tingling sensation._

O.o.o.o.o.o.O

The feeling I was enveloped in now was by no means the same, but it reminded me of the rare moments of pure happiness. Life with Lord Voldemort was not dreadful, but it was demanding and lonely.

I slowly opened my eyes… They there were: people, a milling crowd of such proportions that I felt as though my head was spinning. They were standing just outside a cozy looking pub, or what appeared to be a tavern of sorts.

But my Master told me not to pay attention to their prattling, and go straight to the Hogwarts Castle. His instructions were very clear: _'Do not stop anywhere, nor talk to anybody except to Dumbledore and any other teachers at Hogwarts.'_

I always obey Master's strict orders, but today… Today the temptation was so fierce… _'Be strong Harry! Do as I told you!'_ I heard that little voice in my head many a time – it was Voldemort's. It's incredible what a drill can do to a young man – compliance with the orders of the voice in one's head is probably not a sign of sanity.

My Master told me where the road to the castle's grounds was. I walked slowly to take in the magnificent view that awaited me on my way to the gates. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Lord Voldemort told me that I was going to adore it, but he did not prepare me for such a breathtaking sight.

I must have stood there for a couple of minutes, for I did not see the man coming straight at me. Nor did he see me, I presume, as he was holding a book that he appeared very engrossed in. We would have collided if it had not been for my dexterity.

He looked up, finally noticing me. It was hard to read his expression as different emotions were appearing one after another on his face. The last was of annoyed indifference, if one can manage to express that.

'Merlin's beard! Watch were you are going, you dimwitted kid!' the man snapped after regaining his composure.

These were the first words I'd ever heard from a living wizard. Enthralled to meet him, I didn't even realize the wizard was being rude to me. I stared at him for a moment: he was about forty years old, tall with black, oily hair and onyx, abyss-like eyes. His posture gave away that he was a proud man, and his choice of color in his robes… Well – black was my color too, but this man had crossed the line! My first encounter with a wizard was not looking to be successful.

'I am looking for Professor Albus Dumblebore. Do you know where can I find him?' I politely asked before the man stalked away.

'What trivial business do you have with the headmaster?' the 'Black' man sneered.

'I am here to see him me about my attendance to Hogwarts,' I replied simply, assuredly.

'Hmm… And what's your name?' the wizard asked, not bothering to hide his suspicion.

'I cannot tell you. The first person to hear my story will be Albus Dumbledore,' I stated firmly, just as my Master told me to: _'Your mind will not be changed by means of threat or violence. You are my protégé and therefore you should not feel intimidated by the others'._

The 'Black' wizard regarded me with narrow eyes. 'Well, I could take you to the headmaster's office and we will see if he has a time for a mundane person such as yourself, Mr. Secrecy!' he proffered finally.

'Oh not to worry, sir. I assure you, he will be most anxious to see me and hear what I have to say.' I smiled mysteriously.

The wizard turned his back on me, his robes billowing in a manner I have never seen before. When Lord Voldemort tried that it definitely did not have the same effect, but maybe because he is a ghost…

I followed the one whose name I still didn't know, and after long minutes, during which I tried not to look at anything but the man's robes, we stopped outside two strange looking statues, gargoyles. The man murmured something to them, a password probably, and they opened, revealing stairs. He pushed me upstairs, and together we came into the room, which I assumed was the headmaster's office. There were some bizarre devices in every corner of the room – I couldn't even guess what were they for. On the walls one could see portraits – all of them were sleeping, unfortunately. One day I would get here to talk to them. One day…

At the desk sat an old man, whom appeared ignorant to our arrival, though there was a hint of recognition in his eyes. The 'Black' persona cleared his throat and, after a rather exaggerated jump, the old man looked straight at him.

'What has brought you here, Severus?' the headmaster asked with a twinkle in his magnetic blue eyes. _'Severus'_, my mind thought idly. _'Yes, it does seem to fit...'_

'Albus, I brought this _boy_ who urgently wanted to see you. He is not eager to reveal his name to me and claims that what he has to say will interest you,' Severus said, pointing his hand at my figure, his voice belaying distrust. I bowed a little.

'I am glad to finally meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore. My Master admires your… powers,' I stated calmly, but smiled a little.

'Master?' both Dumbledore and Severus inquired.

'Yes. My Master said that you would be most attentive to my story.' I then looked pointedly at Severus 'But preferred for me to speak with you privately.'

Albus Dumbledore, not surprised by my words, told Severus to go; after a moment of hesitation, the 'Black' wizard walked out emanating with anger shooting me a final look of contempt. His robes billowed once more and I watched - apparently a moment of twelve too long - at their enchanting grace.

'Severus has always had a knack for intimidating people with his entrances and departures.' The blue eyes twinkled again.

He then looked straight into my eyes and I felt it – the prickling in my mind. Just as my Master told me: _'The old man will try to __use Legillimency on you for sure.'_ I put up all the defenses I had – it was not strong, but enough for the headmaster to give up. He felt my barriers and knew I had acknowledged his attempted intrusion into my mind.

No longer was there a twinkle in his eyes – now it turned into curiosity. Curiosity which now I decided to satisfy.

'My name is Harry Potter, sir.'

* * *

**AN:** What do you think of the third (well if you're counting prologue as a chapter… hehehe) chapter? Please REVIEW! It really helps!

**Kamorie**: Nice nick it is :) About the character – you'll see ;) And the rushing was intended – what Harry learned and how he was influenced by Voldemort you will see in the following chapters (there will be some flashbacks like in this chapter) Thanks for review:)

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**: Thank you for review and invitation – I signed up straightaway :) About Harry's house – you'll see… ;) hehehe Oh and I am trying to make them longer – it's just that part of brain responsible for foreign languages is really mad at me when I try to access the more sophisticated words :)

**A Crazy Elephant**: Thank you for a constructive review – could you be more specific about it? I'd really like to fix the ff as much as I can :)

**As**: I want him there too, but we will see :)

**Kira6**: I will try to write more and more :)

**Dreamweaver**: It's the same with me – sometimes I read 15 chapters and in 16th I say 'Hmm… Maybe it's not such a good ff…' But I will try to make my ff really interesting and worth reading :)

**fudgebaby**: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter :D

**bunk64**: Oh, he knows about it. But LV can be persuasive… Not telling more :)


	4. The Introductions

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away the night of 31st October, 1981 by his nemesis, Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? What will his return to the wizarding world look like? Mostly set in the year of GoF, so beware!

Author's note: I know it took very long for me to update – I'm really sorry! I had some time off of my computer… Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter – I had some serious doubts about how the scene in the headmaster's office should evolve. Enjoy!

And now **BIG** thanks to my betas:

**PadfootzChick, Vaughn** and **EncantaSenorPotter**

The chapter would have been a complete mess without their help!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor almost any of these characters, places and spells:( All the rights reserved to JK Rowling and her peers!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Introductions**

* * *

'My name is Harry Potter, sir,' I said hesitantly.

The headmaster peered down his crooked nose suspiciously and grasped his desk. In the moment of silence, I could feel the tension in the room getting thicker. Then Dumbledore regained his voice and exclaimed:

'How can that be! You vanished thirteen years ago!'

'My Master took me in, sir. He has been raising me for these long years. He thought I would be in danger if left alone.' I couldn't help but smile at that statement – I was sure that the headmaster would think me being brought up by the Dark Lord was somewhat perilous.

Dumbledore stared at me with those piercing blue eyes, as if searching for something. I could feel the prickling in my head, again.

'No!' I whispered. 'There is no need. I said I will tell everything that is essential for you to know.' I stated these words firmly. And the tension was getting thicker and thicker…

'I am sorry, my boy. You must understand that you've put me into a position where it's hard for me to trust you,' he said lightly, as if this happened everyday.

'But there is no point in shattering my trust in you, sir.' Now it was my green eyes that pierced him. 'I'm confident you know at least a couple spells that can dispel your doubts about my ancestry. Your Potions Master, if he is able, could brew Lineage Potion if any further uncertainties may occur.' I know I was cheeky and that kind of attitude could ruin the plan, but I just couldn't help it.

Albus Dumbledore gazed at me for a while, his glasses slipping down his nose. 'Yes…' he finally whispered. 'Please sit here,' he said, gesturing to the stool in the middle of the room, and I will… perform the spell.'

I did as I was told and he approached me. For a couple of minutes, he murmured, prodding me with his wand once in a while. I felt like an oddity on which experiments were performed. Then he suddenly stopped and smiled what I suppose must have been akin to 'wicked' for this man. The twinkle in his mesmeric eyes now resembled that of a distant star.

'So you are, my boy. So you are…' he looked as if he wanted to embrace me. Thankfully, he regained his composure and sat down by his desk again, fingers clasped loosely.

'Do you now believe me, sir?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'Of course I do… Harry.' He smiled at the name, then hesitated for a moment, 'May I ask you some questions, now that a most urgent issue has been settled?'

'You may, but I will answer only those that I believe to be appropriate and relevant,' I supplied confidently.

The headmaster raised his eyebrows, taken aback for a second or two.

'Where were you for the past thirteen years, Harry?' he inquired.

'I lived with my Master in his ancestors' Manor, in the North, sir,' I expressed politely, as Voldemort had instructed me.

'You lived with him alone?'

'Oh no, sir. There were a couple of house-elves, and portraits too.' I smiled the most earnest smile I could master.

He smiled back at me strangely. Maybe it was pity, maybe just sadness – I don't know. He considered his words for a moment and then asked, 'I assume you have no recollection whatsoever of the night…' he stopped for a second, delicatley wording the next bit, '…when you vanished from the wizarding world?'

'I remember nothing, sir. But I was told of the… incident.' In my mind, I knew that one could not name one's parents deaths an 'incident', but I was most eager to see Dumbledore's reaction.

'Incident?' Dumbledore asked, clearly taken back. 'How could you call the occurrences of that night an incident?'

'I have preferred not to revisit the memories of that night since the day I learned the truth, sir.' I turned my eyes to my hands.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O

'_But why? How could you, Master?' the ten-year-old boy with the raven black hair asked. His green eyes were full of hatred and disbelief. _

'_I did as my destiny told me to. If I had not, you would have never be with me here,' the ghost of Lord Voldemort uttered._

'_But I could have been living with my parents now! You took that away from me! And I trusted you!' The boy whimpered as tears started falling down his cheeks. _

'_No, Harry. That night, I saved you from a life that would have been more painful than you can imagine. I gave up my own life, and your parents' lives for you. One day you will learn that the choices I made, which may have been dire, were right.'_

_The boy looked pitifully up at his Master._ _The only thing he now saw were the truthful eyes he learned to love during those years. **'The Master does only what is the best for me,'** he thought. Harry smiled honestly and wiped his tears away. **'The Master does only what is the best for me…'**_

O.o.o.o.o.o.O

'And as such, I desire not to speak of those matters.' I looked up at him, and once again saw that sad smile.

'I'm guessing you will not tell me whom your Master is, Harry?' the old man inquired.

'Your guess is correct, sir. My Master told me not to reveal his identity until he is ready. Try not to worry, sir. He will even come to Hogwarts one day, he said.' I smiled impishly.

In my mind I imagined the scene: Lord Voldemort in his ghost form, standing across from Dumbledore and chatting with him as with a friend. I suppressed the chortle.

'And what of your education? Did you get any?' Dumbledore nimbly changed the subject.

'My Master and his ancestors' paintings taught me well, sir. Also, the Manor's library was not an unknown territory to me. But I feel that I could learn more here at Hogwarts, the most prestigious wizarding school in England.' I paused at that statement to see the headmaster's reaction. He was pleased, just like I'd imagined. 'Unfortunately, I've been using a wand that is not quite suitable for me.'

'Can I see the wand, Harry?' Dumbledore wondered innocently. I know he was eager to see it, as my Master warned me. He told me not to relinquish my wand, ever.

'There is no need, sir. It's old and not a remarkable one. Besides, I prefer to have it with me at all times. In fact, I want to buy a new one in… what's the name? Drabon Alley?' I knew full well what it was called, but why show the old man my vast knowledge_'Always let people underestimate you, Harry,'_ my Master's voice rang in my head.

'Diagon Alley,' the headmaster said automatically, displaying his experience as a teacher. 'I am sure we can arrange for you to go there before school starts.' He smiled, his twinkle visible.

He then stood up in an abrupt and surprisingly agile manner for a man his age, approached the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo Powder. We had some of it in our Manor too, but rarely used it, as it worked only within the Manor grounds. What is more, I was the only one who could make use of it, and with all my heart I despised that mean of transport. The headmaster talked for a while, but I didn't pay too much attention. I decided to use that time to explore the room I was in a little more.

The thing I noticed for the first time was a bird preening its wings. It was a phoenix! A rare bird to come across, and Dumbledore was in possession of one. Or was it the other way around? The phoenix then looked straight at me, the uncanny glint in his eyes made me shiver. I knew in an instant that he knew I was hiding the truth – a truth that is so much more satisfying for that kind of creature.

'Fawkes is a phoenix.' Dumbledore had obviously ended all his conversations and had decided to inform me. One could see he was proud of his pet.

'Oh.' For the first time in the office, I didn't know what to say. 'Are they rare?'

'Phoenixes are peculiar creatures. They select a wizard on their own, and if they are no longer needed they, simply disappear without a trace. I sometimes wonder with trepidation when Fawkes will feel the necessity to abandon me… And yes, Harry, they are rare…' There was a sad glint in his eyes at that statement, but then it suddenly changed, and a merry twinkle reappeared. 'But not as rare as the sight of the Hogwarts teaching staff standing at the door, looking ready to kill if I do not enlighten them.'

I looked behind at the afrementioned gathering, causing some of the teachers to gasp. By their number, I gathered they were all present. Severus was among them, with his sneer present. I also noticed a massive, hideous man – a giant!

'My boy, meet the staff!' The headmaster then named all of them, but only a few of them did I remember: Severus' surname was Snape – how appropriate! The old, stern looking lady was called McGonagall, a funny, goblin-like man – Flitwick, and the giant – Hagrid. There was an obese woman, wearing a patched hat, looking as if she just fooled around in the mud. At her name I suppressed laughter – Sprout!

'One of the members of our staff, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is unfortunately… delayed,' Dumbledore informed me. Snape pierced him with his black eyes, as if irritated. 'But he will be most happy to see you.' The headmaster never seemed to tire of his smile. I could also hear Severus murmuring something that mysteriously sounded like 'Mindless, foolish…'

The headmaster then introduced me to the staff. 'And this, my fellow teachers – is Harry Potter!'

All of them gasped at once. The Sprout lady even looked as if ready to faint. As they were too shocked to even utter a word, Dumbledore took his chance and said, 'Harry Potter will attend Hogwarts this year, and as such, I gathered you all here in order to perform ability tests on him. Every one of you, in the field you work in, will assess on which level he is. We surely don't want him to be struggling to pass your classes, or worse – be bored.' He chuckled.

And then it started. For hours I'd been quizzed and tested, potions-making included. I don't even remember if I got everything right, or how many subjects I was examined in. When it finally ended, I was exhausted. They took me to a bedchamber and the elves helped me to my bed. When I touched the pillow, with my eyes already closed, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think of this chapter? Like it? Like it not? I know I'm not really good at dialogues, especially with the Headmaster.. 

And the text about truth, that is 'so much more satisfying' – I really loved it, when I read 'The Slytherin Connection' by KrysRoz.

Please REVIEW! It really helps!

**Kamorie**: Glad you still like it :)

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy**: I'm glad you like it. I love the 'Master' thing too :) For the Dumbledore's reaction we will have to wait a while… But it will be worth it (I cross my fingers!) I hope you got a chance to read this chappie – I was doing what I could to make it fast.

**A Crazy Elephant**: Thank you! I am trying but obviously I'm really confused with the whole coding and a little scatterbrained at that.

**Lord Localfreak**: Thank you! JKR would hang me for that mortality ;)

**Julie Long**: I'm glad you gave it a try too :)

**fudgebaby**: Thank you!

**Mystiksnake**: Well, the update wasn't as soon as I expected :( I can't wait for the next chapters to come either :)


	5. The Noble House of Slytherin

Summary: AU. Harry Potter was taken away the night of 31st October, 1981 by his nemesis, Lord Voldemort. What will be the consequences? What will his return to the wizarding world look like? Mostly set in the year of GoF, so beware!

Author's note: I'm really sorry it took so much time to update… I was so caught up in the world of 'The Bittersweet Potion', 'Mirror of Maybe' and lots of other SS/HP stories, that I neglected my ff :( I know – shame on me!

These are my wonderful betas of this chapter:** PadfootzChick, Vaughn** and **ABlack**

Thank you!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor almost any of these characters, places and spells:( All the rights reserved to JK Rowling and her peers!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Noble House of Slytherin**

* * *

I looked down at the parchment the headmaster had thrust into my hand. My head was spinning madly, probably from the magic emaciation from yesterday. As a result, I couldn't distinguish a word from the letters I stared at.

I wished they could have let me sleep a little bit longer. At seven o'clock sharp a house-elf Apparated into my bedroom with a message from Albus Dumbledore: _'I am expecting you in my office in half an hour'_. I cursed him mentally and quickly enlarged the trunk I had kept in my pocket the whole previous day. I washed and dressed in record time and when I walked out of my room, HE was standing there, with the ever present expression of disgust on his face.

'The Headmaster wanted me to take you to his office,' he stated, not at all pleased with his assignment. His eyes traveled up and down my robes, appraising them with a calculated look. I knew my robes were not of highest quality – they were old and outmoded, like all the clothes I owned. I gave him my utmost glare and he turned around, saying, 'Follow me!'

I tried to keep a pace with him, almost running through the hallways of Hogwarts. In my mind I had already cursed him with _Dangraves_, _Nefretor_, and _Reducto_.

The headmaster cleared his throat abruptly. I nearly jumped out of the chair, frightened that he had seen my visualization. I looked at the parchment, determined to read it this time.

_Magic Level Assessment_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Arithmancy:_ _Talented! However, more practice should yield more successful results. Suggestion: 6th year._

_Astronomy: There is not much more that I am in the position to teach this young man. Although, I strongly advise putting in more work on the charts' drawings. Suggestion: 7th year._

_Care for Magical Creatures: Good job with the theory there. But I think there was almost no contact with the living creatures! Suggestion: 4th year._

_Charms: Outstanding! However, some newly developed charms were unknown to him. Also, his wrist movement could be improved. Suggestion: 6th year._

_Divination: My Inner Eye senses that he would do good in the 4th year classes._

_Herbology: Has a good eye for plants, but he did not recognize all of them. Suggestion: 5th year._

_History of Magic: Extensive knowledge on Goblin's wars! Suggestion: 6th year._

_Muggle Studies: No knowledge at all! (Noticed mild hostility towards the subject.) Suggestion: Individual studies._

_Potions: His theory knowledge exceeds that of the 4th year student, although his practical skills are close to non-existent. Therefore, potions made are barely passable. Suggestion: 4th year._

_Runes: Extensive knowledge as far as ancient theories are concerned. Modern literature and practice lessons could easily fill the gap in the education. Suggestion: 7th year._

_Transiguration: Both his theoretical and practical skills are outstanding. Although there might be some room for improvement, especially with the animal transfigurations. Suggestion: 6th year. _

_Note: From the above stated, you are obliged to continue your study in: Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic and Potions. The remaining subjects are elective, although O.W.L. examination is necessary in Charms and Transfiguration. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Before I could even express my doubts and questions, the headmaster informed me, 'As you see, with the knowledge you possess, we couldn't put you in one year.' He paused for a moment. 'Of course you will have to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts test, hopefully in the course of the following days. In June you will sit in the O.W.L.s for Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Herbology with the other students. If you choose any elective studies, please inform Professor McGonagall by the end of the week.'

At that I tried to say something, but the headmaster stopped me with a raised hand. 'There is still a matter of putting you into a suitable house. But that will be taken care of on the first of September.' He smiled good-naturedly. 'I hope you will find new home here. Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry!' Dumbledore then started shifting stacks of parchment on his desk. I didn't know if I should leave or say something. He stopped suddenly and looked at me, deep in thought. Somehow, it made me feel foolish – sitting here, not saying a word.

'You probably want to look around the school.' I nodded slowly, not knowing what to say. I wondered what happened to my courage from yesterday.

'I would gladly showed you around, but unfortunately I have some serious business in the Ministry to attend to.' He paused, smiling slightly. 'But I am certain that Severus will be more than glad to take my place.' His eyes twinkled dangerously. I knew that _Severus_ would not be jumping with joy at seeing me once again this morning. And for me, the idea of spending more time with a person who obviously disliked me was not a perfect picture either.

'It's not necessary, sir. I will take care of myself. And I'm positive Mr. Snape has more entertaining things to do.' I smiled earnestly.

'It's _Professor_ Snape now, Harry. And don't worry - Severus has no classes to teach and therefore lots of free time to spare,' the headmaster replied, smiling impishly. I wondered for a split second if he took a sick pleasure in making Snape's life a misery.

I nodded reluctantly, admitting this battle was lost. Then I quickly stepped out of the office, seeing no other outside, but Mister… _Professor_ Snape already waiting for me, probably standing there the entire time I'd spent upstairs.

I put the jovial smile up on my face that I had fed my Master whenever I tried to obtain something. That didn't seem to work on this cold-blooded man. It only made him even angrier.

'Come!' he snapped.

I followed him once more through the halls of Hogwarts. Sometimes he spat words like 'Transfiguration's class', 'Professor Flitwick's office', 'Infirmary', 'Astronomy Tower'… I tried to register all that I had seen, but it seemed pointless. Finally we had reached the Entrance Hall, from where he took me downstairs, to _'the dungeons, his kingdom'_, he said.

It was damp and cold in there, and it reminded me of the Manor in the winter time. It even smelled similar. I stopped and took in the atmosphere and the scents that enveloped me with their familiarity. I no longer heard the footsteps on the floor and I felt I was being watched. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

'What do you think you are doing?' Snape inquired, irritated.

'It feels like home, sir.' The moment these words left my mouth I knew it was the wrong answer. He stared at me wordlessly. After a moment, the surprised look turned into a sadistic sneer.

'We will see how it feels home when you start your Potions lessons here, boy.' He walked away, mentioning also that the Slytherin common room was placed in the dungeons.

'Slytherin, sir?' I asked innocently.

'Yes, _Salazar_ Slytherin,' he emphasized, 'I am the Head of this House.' His almost proud look subdued his intention of intimidating me with the statement. I decided to dug deeper into the topic.

'The Dark Lord was in Slytherin,' I said matter-of-factly, intending to see his expression. It was worth it – he turned to grace me with a shocked and angry look.

'Don't call him that!' he yelled. This was getting better and better.

'What? The Dark Lord? He was one, was he not, sir?' Now he was furious.

'My Master calls him that sometimes.' I kept on scratching his surface. He looked scarred this time. Oh, how I liked it – no wonder the headmaster enjoyed this little game.

'Is it not allowed, sir?' He shook his head, mouth tightly closed, as if afraid to say something he would later regret.

'What should I call him then, sir?' I insisted on sticking on to the subject.

Snape groaned, 'People prefer to call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' he said, scowling, 'but it is not a matter I desire to discuss with an impertinent child like you.'

I followed him closely to the grounds of the school. There, close to the oddly looking hut on the border of the forest, the giant – Professor Hagrid – was feeding an enormous creature.

'Oi! Professor Snape, 'Arry!' he shouted. Snape reluctantly strode towards Hagrid, with me in toll. 'Come 'ere 'Arry, meet my dog – Fang.' The dog started licking my hands and knocked me down, deciding on drooling on my face.

'He likes you, 'Arry!' Hagrid exclaimed. Licking and knocking a person down as an act of amity? I hoped only dogs do that.

'Do yeh want to play wit' it, 'Arry?' Before I could respond, Professor Snape stepped in, 'That's a brilliant idea, Hagrid.' He shot me a don't-say-a-word glare. 'In the meantime, I will tend to my business,' he said, striding towards the forest. After a moment, I could no longer see the man.

'Well,' Professor Hagrid started hesitantly, 'what 'bout lunch then, 'Arry? It'll be served in the Great 'all soon.' Only then did I realize I hadn't eaten for a day. My stomach growled loudly.

When exploring with Snape I couldn't take a good look at the amazing place that the Great Hall was. There were five beautifully shaped tables that were shining as if just polished. Four of them were positioned vertically, probably used by the students when the school is in session; the last one stood on the platform and the teachers were already there, eating and chatting amiably. 'Look at the ceiling, Harry,' Hagrid whispered. When I did I saw a cirrus sky. Astounded, I blinked to see if I was imagining it – an enchanted ceiling. I'd read about these kind of charms once, but upon seeing it I realized how magnificent that branch of magic was.

The teaching staff greeted me kindly and Professor Dumbledore seated me between Professor Sprout and himself. They all laughed when the headmaster informed me that I should not try to sit there during the school year. 'That would be unjust of us to take the young Harry Potter for ourselves.' His eyes twinkled at me.

The amount of the food on my plate was unimaginable. The variety struck me, making it plain that the house-elves at the Manor had the limited access to the food. _'It's a wonder they even managed to somehow produce what I ate for all those_ _years'_, I thought.

'Bon Appetite, Professors!' I said politely and started to eat slowly, in a the dignified way my Master taught me. I was aware of the eyes on me. 'Bon Appetite!' some of them replied. It remained incredibly quiet at the table and I decided to start a little-talk.

'Headmaster? May I ask a question?'

'Yes, Harry?' he replied, a smile evident in his voice.

'Professor Snape said he is the Head of the Slytherin. Who are the other Heads?' I inquired.

'Well, Professor McGonagall is the Head of Griffindor, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff and Professor Flitwick – the Ravenclaw's.'

'Your parents were in Griffindor, Mr. Potter,' the Deputy Headmistress informed with something akin to a smile.

'Were they?' I replied politely. 'My Master did tell me they were brave.' The professors that were gathered smiled at that. 'But my Master was surely not a Griffindor' I suppressed the laugh, as I knew of the Griffindor-Slytherin animosity.

'Which house was he in then?' Dumbledore asked innocently. I put away the cutlery at that. My Master always said he was proud of being a Slytherin and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to disclose this information. From the corner of my eye I saw Professor Snape walking in.

'Why, Headmaster, of course my Master was of noble house of Slytherin.'

All the teachers gaped at me and the headmaster's twinkle was gently overshadowed with by wariness.

'A Potter brought up by a Slytherin! Your father must be rolling in his grave.' Snape was the first to speak up.

'Severus…' Professor McGonagall started.

I guessed it was rather a mistake to tell them about my Master's house in Hogwarts. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall started a verbal match over the whole 'which house is better' issue. I looked expectantly at the Headmaster. He only smiled and resumed eating his lunch. Then I heard a the crack sound of the opening door.

'Oi, Snivellus! Defending your house like a _lion_, aren't you?' a man shouted.

* * *

**AN**: R&R please:) It gives a boost of energy to write more. 

**IrishEyesAreSmiling**: Thank you!

**PsychicLunar**: Well, it was not that soon but still updated :)

**RainynDawn**: Glad you like it :) I was trying to create a plot that was not overused…

**Kamorie**: My lovely Kamorie! My betas do wonders, if not for them the number of mistakes would have been vast. There will be scene with Fawkes, but much later on. Quirrell a DADA teacher? – the last line of this chapter should give you the idea ;) There is no longer a DADA curse because of Voldemort's death, so I figured I could play a little with the staff :) Voldemort is not exactly lying in what he was saying – the life of Harry Potter could have been really painful (see the cannon :)) but he just used these words to sway Harry over his side. He really cares about the boy that he tended for for all these years, even if he would not say it aloud. Besides Voldemort likes to have a group of loyal followers, and Harry in this story is a perfect example of the obedient acolyte, who would do a lot for his master. He risked a lot sending Harry to Dumbledore, another manipulative bastard, but his feelings towards Harry, made him realize that he no longer can keep him, that the adolescent could rebel against his Master… I hope it answers, at least in a fraction, your questions :)

**Reviewer**: Don't worry – he definitely will not be a Griffindor!

**Mystiksnake**: The quizzes? – they were normal, end of the year tests, both theoretical and practical. Some of the teachers added their own questions and tasks. Reading the last line of this chapter should answer your SB question :) It will be explained – somewhere in the fic – how it all happened. DE will surely make an appearance in the story. Ron and Hermione will play a role in Harry's life, but not so important as in the books (truth told I don't like them that much…). Harry most definitely will not be in Griffindor!

**Amania** (The Dark Enchantress): Thanks for the words of encouragement!

**Baku**: Hello fictionalley soul! I'm glad you like it so far :)

**A Crazy Elephant**: My betas should be praised for the lack of mistakes ;) I tried and tried to get AD in character as much as possible – glad you saw it :) Manipulative Harry is a consequence of living with the Dark Lord himself, but the likes of AD can get you a little timid, especially on their territory – see this chapter.

**meowcat00**: Thank you! I do read other ffs, but sometimes their AD is too much flamboyant and senile for my tastes.


End file.
